


Lord, What Fools These Mortals Be AKA I Live In A World Of Goldfish

by TheGreatFatNerd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs Mentioned, F/M, How Do I Tag, I have no idea how to tag, Murder, Romance, Weddings, migraines, murder only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatFatNerd/pseuds/TheGreatFatNerd
Summary: Molly is engaged to Sherlock, and no there is a weekly meeting to get everything ready and  happens to see an old friend in the bar.  The weekly meeting have now changed. The Holmes brothers are impressed.Mention of drugs.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Original Character, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Lord, What Fools These Mortals Be AKA I Live In A World Of Goldfish

They say your fortunes change when you least expect it. Well I certainly agree, the idea of what was to come at the time would have seemed unthinkable.

Let's start at the beginning shall we...

Well it all started off the day Sherlock proposed to Molly, everyone was happy that the consulting detective had finally seen the light. Greg and Anthea were there as a couple as was Mary and John, along with their daughter Rosie, who was now 6 and 1 half, these sort of small details matter to young children, you see. Mycroft, Sherlock's older and smarter brother was made aware of the change in situation rather quickly due to a message from Anthea and a phone call from said little brother.

Oh, and in case you're wondering Mummy Holmes was very happy indeed.

Since that day 3 weeks ago, the small group met up regularly, they were all there to help plan the wedding and Mycroft had been forced to attend, mainly due to the fact that he knew more about the family heirlooms such as jewelry. That night, as every week, they had decided that a private room above the bar (Greg's favourite) was the perfect place to meet. Molly left the group for a few minutes, she couldn't bear to be the centre of attention.

She went to grab a glass of red wine, when something caught her attention, it was someone talking about the recent pathology talk that she had attended and even gave a small speech at. She turned to get a better look and saw none other than her friend from Uni and the person who had talked her onto the stage, Arcada Campbell. From uni and the recent pathology talk, it wasn't hard to tell that she was a bit anti social, but then so was Molly.

They had met on the course and shared a love of books. So it wasn't all that surprising to see her sitting alone with a book having by the looks of it turned her phone off. Molly decided she might as well go and talk to her, she wouldn't know about the wedding and be asking all the same stupid questions.

"Err hi." Always a good way to start when you're a little socially awkward. Arcada looked up from her book and saw Molly and smiled and offered the seat next to her.

"Hi Molly, How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, how is life treating you?"

"You know same old, same old" They both looked down at that moment neither really knowing what to say, but it was Arcada who broke the silence first "I'm glad that's over, no offence"

"Non taken, I very much agree, how's the book?"

Arcada smiled " Shakespeare, always good, if I remember correctly.."

"As you always do"

" This was the book we both first talked about , the first time we spoke out of class"

"Oh, yes so it was I remember now" The pair smiled at the memory.

"Do you come here often?" Molly asked, she was curious if she could hide from the others every week.

"Generally I come most days, they make the best hot chocolate, you?" 

"Every week since the start of my engagem..." She finished weakly, she had not meant to say that. 

"Congratulations, that's what they say isn't it?"

Molly smiled, she reminded her so much of her future husband and his brother. "Something like that, do you want to come upstairs and meet the others, I better head up before they think I ran away."

Before Arcada could answer, and decline, she wasn't good with living people, hence the reason she worked with the dead. "Come on" Molly had grabbed her book and was pulling her upstairs.

As Molly opened the door, she was greeted with Anthea and Mary, "There you are Molly we were wondering what had happened to you, oh, hello, Molly whose this?" They sounded shocked, little mousy Molly, who didn't talk to strangers and didn't have many friends (they had established this when making the list of guests for the wedding) was standing there with someone none of them had ever seen.

"This is..." She was cut off by Sherlock.

"A university friend, who is obviously anti social, she obviously works in the medical industry, who works locally..."

"Alright we get the picture. Don't worry about him, he's always doing that and don't ask how he knew or else we could be here all night." John was quick to cut in. He held out his hand, “I’m John, that’s Sherlock, this is Mary, this is Rosie, Anthea and that's Greg”. He had pointed at each person in turn.

Arcada answered this little explanation, " Hi, nice to meet you all, but it seems to me quite obvious how he worked this out, my hands are sore and dry from constant washing and the wearing of gloves, I was obviously alone downstairs or else you wouldn't have brought me up here, I obviously feel uncomfortable, as my breathing became more shallow and my pulse increase and my hair is damp, obviously from walking here in the rain , if I worked further away I would have driven, and been more dry or would have gone elsewhere or I would be more than a bit damp." She even managed to speak at a rate that rivaled Sherlock.

Everyone stood in a shocked silence, Mycroft was the first to recover. He cleared his throat and held out his hand, he would never shake someone's hand unless he had to but she was most certainly an equal to his little brother, which was a rare thing indeed.

"Mycroft Holmes."

"Arcada Campbell."

"Greek, region offering peace and contentment." Mycroft said obviously knowing the meaning behind the name.

"Indeed, the function of water and encloses space, Scottish I believe". Arcada did the same back. Mycroft couldn't help but smile; it was so rare he was able to have a proper conversation. Although he did hope they could move onto something more interesting then the meaning of names and where they came from.

Greg by this point turned to Anthea and whispered "Molly is just like a magnet to this kinda person". Arcada turned as she heard him say that. "Would you like a drink?" Greg offered as he was about to go and get a pint.

"No thank you, I have work tomorrow and I am on call tonight."

"On call?" Mary questioned, while tilting her head.

"Yes, I'm a forensic pathologist"

"That explains how Molly knows you." John butted in.

"Where do you work?" Anthea asked politely although she was checking all this out as she spoke.

"The Lyell Centre"

"Why are you on call?" Mary was a little confused as Molly was never on call per say, she would get a call from work if no one else could do it.

"In case there are any murders, I do the forensics and then the autopsy".

As if on cue her phone rang, she answered "Jack, what's the matter..." She was silent for a moment and then announced "I'm on my way."

She ended the call and said "I'm sorry but I've got to go, duty calls. It was nice to meet you all." With that she left.

It wasn't long until everyone else called it a night but they were still talking about the 'girl'.

A few days later she was pretty much forgotten, except from one pathologist, a consulting deductive and one big brother.

Sherlock couldn't believe someone else other than him and his brother could do what she did.

Mycroft was thinking about her at this moment because the CCTV footage showed that she fell asleep at work on the sofa.

He also found that she went to the same places every single day, and the meeting this week was held at the same bar as last week.

They all turned up as usual although everyone was wondering if they would see the mysterious genius again and all wondered what Sherlock would do if they did. Everyone thought he might resent her, but the truth is he respected her, as he did his brother, hence the reason they were probably wise to be worried.

As the group arrived they all saw her with her book and mug which was keeping her hands warm.

Molly went and said hello, and the others all exchanged a greeting and that was all. Mycroft had been at the meeting for all of an hour, when he could no longer deal with everyone trying to agree on a menu and decided to take his leave. He had to go and get his grandmother's ring resized for Molly.

As he came down the stairs he saw the rain pouring down and was very grateful that he always had his trusted umbrella with him.

He then looked to see that Arcada didn't have an umbrella and had also finished her drink. Mycroft saw an opportunity.

"My dear, I can see that you have finished your drink, I was wondering if I could join you, this drink is on me." Arcada looked up and nodded.

A few moments later Mycroft was sitting with Arcada and the bartender brought their drinks over, Mycroft had a cup of tea and Arcada had her favourite, caramel hazelnut hot chocolate.

"I have a proposition for you." Mycroft announced rather suddenly.

"I'm listening," She said, leaning forward very intrigued as to where this was heading.

"My brother likes body parts for his 'experiments', and for some absurd reason my future sister in law allows this. She has rather limited resources shall we say. But you could get him all the parts he needs and you can supply him with interesting cases that could occupy his mind."

"What about..."

"I will make sure you don't get into any trouble, so what do you say? I occupy a minor position in the government."

"I’m sure it’s rather more than that, but I guess I have nothing to lose."

They both sat in respective silence for a moment enjoying their drinks.

"I have to go, until we meet again, Miss Campbell."

"Please call me Arcada. Miss Campbell just doesn’t sound right.” 

"Then call me Mycroft."

"Goodnight Mycroft" She shook his hand and gave him a warm smile.   
About a minute after he left she put on her coat and scarf and put her book in her bag and checked her laptop was there. Then she headed for the door.

As she headed out it was pouring with rain, she sighed and pulled her coat a bit tighter around her. She opened the door and headed out and was getting wet . Then suddenly the rain just stopped. She looked up to see a black umbrella and Mycroft Holmes.

He smiled down, and carried on smoking.

"They’re bad for your health, you know." Arcada didn't know why she stayed but she did. Well it was better than getting wet, well for the moment.

"I'm well aware, although I am confused as to why you worry about my health?"

"I'm a pathologist. I see a lot of bodies that have been killed due to smoking and I have seen some of the consequences. Also we're already a pathologist short so I don't want to be the one performing your autopsy."

"I will keep that in mind in future." That was when a black car pulled up, "Would you like a lift home, if I have done my research right you live on my journey home." Arcada looked at him trying to contain her shock, why would anybody want to research about her, she really wasn't interesting.

"It's alright I don't mind walking." She said she was still trying to process and work out why someone would want to research her and decided it was probably because she was a friend to his future sister in law.

"You would get wet, you would probably get ill, this would be the logical option."

He didn't wait for her to reply simply opened the door of the car and allowed Arcada to gracefully get into the car.

Mycroft and Arcada sat in silence for a minute then Mycroft saw the book in Arcada's bag and saw that it was Shakespeare.

"You like Shakespeare." It was a statement.

"Yeah, you?" Arcada was definitely challenging him.

"You could say I'm an expert." Mycroft replied almost certainly taking up this challenge.

"So you would know the next line of any quote?" Arcada was trying not to be too impressed; most people didn’t read Shakespeare for fun and certainly never knew the next line, unless of course they were an actor. Most people seemed to be turned off the works of Shakespeare by school.

"Yes, I think so." Judging from his voice it was less a case of ‘think’ and more a case of ‘try me’. 

"Okay here's an easy one 'Is this a dagger which I see before me, the handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutchthee."

"I have thee not, and yet I see it thee still. Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible to feeling as to sight?"

"Well done, your turn." Arcada could barely keep the glee from her voice, finally she had found there were other people like her, her mother had often told her there would be but by this point everyone in her family had their doubts about that. 

"Hmm, 'To be or to to be: that is the question."

"Whether `tis nobler in the mind to suffer."

"I must say I'm impressed. I have never met anyone who could ever do that." Mycroft complimented. 

"Thank you" She blushed and looked down, unable to take the complaint.

"This is your stop." Mycroft announced, while looking out of the window.

Arcada laughed and said "So it is, until next time, Mycroft." She smiled and grabbed her stuff and left, she turned and smiled and waved at him, while standing in the rain. Mycoft simply waved her to go inside which she did and she noticed that the car didn't leave until she went to the window and waved.

/

Over the next few weeks Sherlock had come to visit Arcada at work a few times, the Lyell centre was in a different,bigger catchment of case which meant Sherlock had more choice. 

Arcada was now being forced to attend the weekly wedding planning meetings. She was now forced to become a bridesmaid. Anthea and Mary had decided that it would look better having the extra bridesmaid. 

Mycroft was confused by her, there were times he didn't think of her as human. She didn't like going dress shopping and trying things on, yet every time there was a meeting she would turn up looking beautiful in an old fashioned dress. She would have her hair up in perfect victory rolls and a tidy bun. She doesn't wear makeup, the other day the others tried makeup on her but it was agreed she would go without, it just was wrong.

This week's meeting was held at Baker Street, everyone was there except Arcada. Suddenly Molly's phone went off, she was going to be late.

Half an hour late she walked up the stairs but still looked perfect.

"Sorry I'm late." She announced as she came through the door, John was already pouring her a cup of tea. She accepted it, and just held the cup trying to warm up her hands. At this point, although still socially awkward and would really rather not be here, she could manage to get through the meetings. Although it seemed there was a competition of who could escape the meeting fir

Arcada or"Anything interesting today?" Although Sherlock sounded detached she could tell he was hoping.

"Umm, 12 bodies washed up out of the Thames, and a child is missing." She looked at Sherlock for a reaction when she didn't get one she carried on "No, umm. 2 murders made to look like suicide, although they were 3 months apart, so that probably wouldn't interest you."

She looked down thinking that nothing could possibly be enough for Sherlock " Oh, there was a man who was stabbed and you would never guess what was found on his body?"

"Clothes." Sherlock said dryly, although he seemed bored his interest was piqued. 

"No, a modelling balloon." Arcada found these things interesting but everyone else looked slightly horrified, other than Molly and the Holmes.

"Oh, did I tell you about the 'impossible' case that happened at Halloween?"

Sherlock's eye lit up "Tell me more!"

"Oh, well you probably won't find it very interesting. Basically a horror writer, who never interested me, was shot."

"Boring." Sherlock shouted, he was ignored.

"The murderer knocked out her daughter and then carried her out into the garage with only one way in or out and then the door closed after half an hour the murderer had disappeared." Sherlock's eyes were once again lit. " Oh and did I mention it happened in a vicarage."

"Any other cases like that."

"Oh, the old man supposedly shot himself in the head, in a bunker underground. '' Arcada thought out loud, she and Sherlock had discussed many cases and she could hardly remember which cases they had talked about. 

"Not bothered." Sherlock made sure his opinion was known.

"Did I mention he had arthritis, and couldn't use his hands so couldn't have shot himself and couldn't have locked the bunker?"

"Now we're talking and where was this?" Sherlock looked ready to just grab his coat and go that minute.

"Devon, about a month ago."

"Well, I know what I'm doing tomorrow, John care to join me?"

"Sorry I have work."

"Molly?"

"Work."

"I have the day off if it helps." Arcada piped up, she carried on drinking her tea.

Sherlock smiled, of course he could go alone but where was the fun in that. What's the point of putting on a show without an audience?

The next day Arcada got to Sherlock's nice and early, and they went on an adventure.

They arrived in Devon and within an hour the case was solved although it was Arcada who solved this one, although Sherlock argued he would have solved it within two hours easily if not less if he had been by himself. 

Jack ( the old man) had been murdered by the man he had hired to kill his first wife, after he had gone to jail for a good 20 years for it. He made them come down the stairs to the bunker, locked the door from the inside (it could only be locked from the inside) shot Jack in the head. Then knocked out a wall, although this could have been done beforehand. Then bricked himself in, having probably swallowed something.

Do you want to know what put Arcada on the right track staring at the toilet, which had still to be plumbed in. She realised that where the pipes would go, the system couldn't as the wall had obviously moved.

Oh and by the way Sherlock was not exactly happy, but definitely impressed.

Case 2 of the day was down at the vicarage, Sherlock solved this one within an hour.

The husband had shot the wife, because she asked ,apparently, she was dying anyway (according to the husband and daughter). The husband took off his skeleton costume and his daughter put it on and the daughter's costume went on a rubber dummy.

Once in the garage she put on her own costume and cut the other one and put it in the empty paint cans.

"Best of 3?"Arcada asked as they got back in the car.

"Best of 3." Sherlock agreed.

The 3rd case that day was on the way home.

Basically a very expensive painting was missing yet no one could work out how when nobody left the room.

Well what happened was the door was hollow and the bottom had been removed for whatever reason and the painting was inside the door.

The case was solved within minutes and guess who won.

Arcada.

"I won!" she chirped happily as she got in the car.

"Yes you did."

Within an hour they were back at Baker Street and the whole car journey had been silent.

When they arrived at Baker Street, everyone was there to make sure Arcada had survived.

No one expected to see a very happy looking Arcada and a sulking Sherlock.

"What happened?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Arcada won." Sherlock mumbled quietly so much so Molly could barely hear him.

"We played best of 3." Arcada explained.

"Well who won?" Greg obviously hadn't heard Sherlock.

"Arcada." Sherlock said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone looked shocked for a moment, but then Aracda quickly said "I have to go, see you soon", once she got outside she could breathe again.

She started to head home, when someone appeared in front of her, "Congratulations, my dear."

She looked to see Mycroft, "Good evening Mycroft. How are you since I last saw you?"

"I'm well my dear, and you?"

"Good, thank you"

At that moment her phone went off, she apologised to Mycroft, he thought nothing of it, this is something that he had to do regularly.

"What! Again, yeah of course, I'm on my way" She ended the call, "I'm really sorry, but I'm needed."

Later Mycroft was back in his office and he and Anthea were trying to locate Arcada, she was not in any of the usual places.

"Found her." Anthea announced.

Mycroft went over to see the screen. There she was. Arcada was seen entering a drug den. This is bad news, Mycroft had hoped she would be good for his brother, but it seems he might have been wrong, which is very rare.

"Maybe we should send someone to get her out?" Anthea asked, Arcada was becoming a friend to her.

"I'll go," Mycroft decided, "After all I'm used to doing this." He said grimly.

With that he left. He was outside the same building where he had found his brother, it was like a sense of Dave ja vu.

He headed in, and could hear Arcada's voice and simply followed that.

He opened the door and saw a run down room with a mattress on the floor, and saw Arcada sitting with her back against the wall and someone's head on her lap.

"Mycroft what are you doing here?" She questioned

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." He answered and it was true.

"How did you know I was here?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Well, we were trying to follow a criminal and saw you, don't worry he was caught." Mycroft lied, he was very good at lying it would seem.

"You watched me, didn't..."

There was a groan from Arcada's lap, she looked down and stroked the man's hair, "Shh, it's alright I'm here, your fine Ambrose.He's my little brother Ambrose." Arcada explained, indicating to the man with his head in her lap.

Mycroft tilted his head to get a better look at the young man, he had dark curly hair, he was pale and was wearing a white shirt waistcoat, and a rather ragged trench coat.

"Is he alright?" Mycroft asked, already knowing the answer but thought it would be better to ask.

"No, I need to get him home but ..." She trailed off as her brother started to shake.

"I'll help." He then helped Ambrose sit up, then both of them put an arm around the young man and helped him stand. They then helped him down the stairs and into the black car that was waiting for them and once at Arcada's flat, Mycroft helped Arcada get her younger brother into her flat, she then led the way to a bedroom.

The walls of the room were covered with drawings of different inventions, some were rather genius.

"He really is clever, although it seems not clever enough to know how damaging this is to brain and body." Arcada explained.

"It seems we have a lot in common, I found Sherlock in that exact position before having an overdose."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She gave him a hug as if he needed the support and not her.

She just leaned on him as the weight of everything began to pile on her.

Suddenly they both heard a groan, and a cry of "Cada, Cada!"

The pair went to see if he was alright, she went and bent down to his height and stroked his hair "What's the matter Glitch, are you alright?"

"Sing me a song."

She beckoned Mycroft over "You can leave if you want."

"No, I think you need me right now."

"Cada song!"

"Alright,” she hummed a old fashioned tune, it wasn’t as if she was a particularly good singer but it seemed to comfort her brother and Mycroft could see the effect it had on the young man. 

Mycroft sat in a chair next to Arcada and was amazed, her voice had stayed soft and gentle so that it could soothe a person and wash over them.

"`nother one." The man whispered.

"Really Ambrose?" Arcada questioned with a slight bit of sarcasm coming back to her voice.

"If ever I'm in any kind of great big mess or trouble." Ambrose started.

"I'd be right there, we'd be a pair." Arcada simply mumbled these lyrics without singing them.

"You mean you'll never leave me all alone. We'll always be a double we two?"

"That's the arithmetic, I'd stick with you," Ambrose started to drift to sleep, that's when Arcada started to sing and hum the lyrics once again. "Through all the thin and thick, closer than frack and frick. We two will do the trick I'd stick with you. Fast as the clock can tick, I'd be there just as quick. No one I'd rather pick I'd stick with you." She then kissed his head.

Mycroft watched, he felt the same for Sherlock but Sherlock wouldn't ever say anything close to what Ambrose had said.

The pair headed out the room and Arcada started to boil the kettle.

Mycroft stayed the night and in the morning woke up to find Arcada asleep on him with a blanket covering the pair.

He quickly found himself falling back asleep, well if he moved he would wake her and if he stayed awake it would be awkward later.

The second time he woke up there was no longer a woman sleeping on him.

/

Over the next few weeks everyone met up frequently, Molly getting more and more nervous and everyone had been introduced to Ambrose and everyone was getting on.

It was one of those unusual sunny warm days. The group was out in the park,which was surprisingly empty, having a picnic. Although there were still plenty of families out and you could hear children having fun. 

Little Rosie was wearing a princess dress, running round and enjoying herself, Ambrose was running around with her playing. Ambrose has been clean since that night Mycroft and Arcada found him and has promised to stay that way.

Mary pulled out a small radio out her bag, and some music started to play.

Rosie was dancing with Ambrose, who was trying to teach her to dance.

Arcada came back from grabbing drinks for everyone, and saw that and loved what she saw. She put the drinks down, but before she had a chance to sit down, she heard her brother.

"Don't worry, doll, how about I get Arcada to show you how it's done, she might be able to teach you a bit better"

Rosie jumped up and down happily, Ambrose then appeared behind his sister "Sister mine, would you care to dance?"

He bowed, "Oh, well the honour would be mine."

The pair went to a little clearing and she curtsied in her yellow dress and he bowed still wearing the ragged jacket that was just so him.

The pair danced and laughed. It was barely dancing, mainly spinning, and swaying. Then Arcada twirled away, and picked up little Rosie and spun her round and her brother took over when she went to have a drink.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Mycroft asked in amusement. 

Arcada laughed at this " There's plenty, I can't cook, rubbish at socialising, I have no fashion sense, I can't hear out of one ear , I can't play any instrument and I can be forgetful and clumsy, which is the worse mix you walk into something and forget it's there and do it again". Arcada replied to a laugh from Mycroft.

"Not long now Molly, this time next week you will be Mrs Molly Holmes." Mary declared happily.

"Dr Molly Holmes actually." Sherlock interjected.

"Does that mean we are going to stop having our little get-togethers?" Greg asked happily "What! I've missed the football." Anthea just rolled her eyes at Greg.

"I hope not, I love seeing everybody." Molly said.

Arcade lay down as everyone was enjoying themselves, it was sunny and being at the top of the hill looking down at the river the grass was green, and lush and Arcada was sitting in the shade.

Closing her eyes she enjoyed the breeze , but suddenly she shivered it was like someone had walked over her grave.

"Are you warm enough?" Mycroft asked, he never misses a thing does he.

"I'm fine thank you." Arcada replied, with a smile.

Arcada tried to focus on what was being said by everyone but her head was pounding and she was feeling a bit ill but nothing serious. She sat up and asked Greg to pass her bag, and started looking for pills that would hopefully make her feel better but she couldn't find them, she must have forgotten to replace the one in her bag last time she used them.

At that moment her brother came jogging over and saw his sister and knew instantly something was amiss, "What's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?" She trying to play dumb.

"Arcada you are naturally pale, so when you are ill you go grey and you look grey, so somethings wrong, so tell me?" He then noticed her bag, next to her and discarded and realised what must have happened. "Come on, let's get you home." He then went and helped her up. "Sorry everyone but we have to go, one of Arcada's migraines has come up."

"Are you alright?" Mary asked, looking through her bag seeing if she had anything to help.

"Yes, I'm fine don't ... arg" She clutched her head as the pain intensified, Ambrose put his arm around her and started to guide her away.

Later on she was lying in her room which was dark when Mycroft came in to check on her. She smiled although it didn't have the desired effect, it just made her look worse.

"How are you my dear? I brought you some lilies and some chocolate."

"That was sweet of you, thank you, I feel...ugh. Hide the chocolate from me and my brother are obsessed with chocolate. If he sees it I won't see it again." She joked hoping to show that she was indeed fine. Although her head still hurt, the pain was starting to subside. "I'll be right as rain by tomorrow."

"You're not going anywhere tomorrow." Her brother threw from the doorway.  
Mycroft decided that it would be a good time to leave as he did not wish to cause an argument when Arcada was still recovering.

"Well, I will leave you to recover, good evening." Mycroft replied softly, being cautious not to cause Arcada any unnecessary discomfort.

"Thank you for coming to see me, and good night." Arcada replied truthfully, and rather quietly. 

The next day was rather dull for Arcada, everyone else had work, her brother was in his 'inventing room' and only came to check on her once in a while, so here she was on the sofa wrapped in a blanket watching the history channel. Although she did truly love lilies she had to move them away from where she was as when she had a migraine and recovered her sense of smell was just a little too sensitive and the lilies while lovely could possibly give her another migraine. But once she was able to stand being near them again they were right beside the sofa so that every time she saw them she was able to think of Mycroft.

She spent many of the days this week like this as she had the week off for the wedding.

So the next time she saw another human (except her brother) was the wedding. Not a good idea for someone who would happily be a recluse to take them from no human contact to far too much human contact suddenly but they had very little choice now. 

The day was beautiful and sunny and everyone was hoping no murderers would be present. 

Molly's dress was beautiful, it was white and flowed down simply and had a little lace decoration in the middle.

The bridesmaids were wearing red, the dresses had short sleeves, embroidery all the way down on one side and had a ruffle in the skirt on the other side.

The wedding itself went without a hitch, all the planning had worked out, and all the speeches were over and the meal was done, it was time to party.

All the couples were dancing to a gentle waltz, Ambrose was dancing with Rosie standing on his shoes. Arcada was standing to the side of the dance floor with a drink.

When Mycroft appeared behind her, “May I inquire as to why you are standing here alone and not partaking in the festivities.” 

“I, I suppose I’m not one for groups of people or loud places and that is what this is becoming. Besides I have no sense of rhythm.” Arcada decided.

“You danced fine in the park last week.” Mycroft countered.

“That’s because there was no music and no one to compare me to. Plus Ambrose can actually dance therefore with him leading you can barely tell I can not dance.” 

“How about we go outside for a while, the music is getting decidedly louder.” Mycroft advised. 

The pair headed out the side door, unnoticed by anyone. The cool air hit them as they went outside, they headed to the other side of the building to get out of the wind. 

“Now we're alone and no one is watching, may I have this dance?” Mycroft suggested. 

Arcada didn’t say anything, she bit her lip before seemingly psyching herself up before nodding. 

Mycroft carefully put his hand on Arcada’s waist and held out his other hand for her to take, while she put her hand on his shoulder and took his outstretched hand, yet didn’t meet his eyes. 

The pair of them swayed to the distant music and Arcada had to admit Mycroft was a good dancer and with him leading she hadn’t gone too far wrong. 

“You know if you stop looking at your feet you’ll feel more comfortable and dance better.” Mycroft whispered.   
Arcada looked up and was surprised by how close they seemed to be, she tried to keep his gaze but found she was unable to do so. So she settled for looking either at or over his shoulder and only glancing at him. 

Eventually, the alcohol and the ambiance caught up with her and she placed her head on his chest. The pair of them carried on like this for a while. They slowly came to a stop. 

“Maybe we should go back; they might be looking for us.” Arcada said quietly although she didn't move away from him.

“Maybe we should.” Mycroft agreed, although he made no effort to move either. 

The pair vaguely heard the music get a little louder. “Although, they know we’re both grown ups.” Arcada murmured as if proving a point even though there was no one who needed convincing. 

“They probably think we’ve left early, like usual.” Mycroft hummed. 

Arcada pulled away ever so slightly to look Mycroft in the eye.

"May I have not only this dance but all of them?" Mumbled quietly. 

"Mycroft Holmes, it would be my pleasure." Arcada assured.

"You know I do believe this could be the start of something my dear." Mycroft purred as Arcada leaned against him once more.

"I think you might be right."


End file.
